Lovley
by HelloTomorrow159
Summary: What if you finially hook up with the guy you've been crushing on forever, but you have to keep your biggest secret away from him? Niley,Loe and morrre
1. Chapter one!

**Summery:**

**What if you finially hook up with the guy you've been crushing on forever, but you have to keep your biggest secret away from him?Miley and Nick finally relise there head over heels for each other but The Jonas brothers and Hannah Montanna are going on tour with each othere and Miley's dad says she cannot tell them her secret. Can she last the whole tour with out her secret getting out?(Not like anyother tour story.)**

**Pairings: Niley(Nick&Miley) Loe(Lilly&Joe) Kevin&undecided Oliver&undecided.**

**Ok so this is My first story! I really hope you enjoy it. but lets get a few things straite Nick,Miley,Lilly and Oliver are all 15 and Jackson and Joe are 17(I know thats not Joes real age) and Kevin is 20. ok? ok.**

**enjoy (:**

_XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx_

"LILLY WAKEY WAKEY," Miley Stewart yelled into her best friends ear.

"Wha?" Lilly said sleepily.**(A/N Is sleepily even a word?)**

"You have to get up we have to meet Nick and Joe outside in twenty minutes," When Lilly heard Joe's name she shot up out of bed and ran into the 'Hannah Closet'.

"Miley can I wear this?" Lilly said holding up a lime green shirt with the shadow of a tree on it.

"Uh sure..I guess you got it off the Miley side right?" Miley said, recenty Miley and Lilly put her Miley clothes in the 'Hannah Closet' too.

"Mmmhm," Lilly mmmhmed peeling off her pajamas and throwing on the shirt,a pair of black skinny jeans and a pair of black hightop Converses.

"How can you wear jeans everyday?"

"I don't know, I just do," Lilly shugged at Miley's question.

Miley walked out of the closet wearing a simple black shirt with white letters saying 'Got Music?' and a denim skirt that was just long enough so that a teacher doesnt make her change in to her gym sweatpants**(A/N I don't know if they do that at other schools, but they do that at mine)** and topping it of with plain black flipflops.

Both girls ran down staires grabbing their backbacks and a piece of toast then running out the door. This was a useuall routin for Miley and Lilly, even when Lilly didn't sleep over Miley's house Lilly would skate bored over there in her pajamas then get dress when she got there.

"Hey Chica and Chica amiga," Joe greeted the girls when he and Nick saw them race out the front door.

"Hey Joe," Lilly said giggeling then giving him a short kiss on the lips, Lilly and Joe have been dating ever since a simple game of spin the bottle 6 months ago.

"Hey Miley," Nick said nervously, he has always been nervous around Miley and doesn't really know why he wasn't really nervous in front of any othere girl and he's always performing infront of girls all the time, Come on' he's Nick Jonas!

"Hey Nick, sleep ok?" Miley said trying to start a conversation.

"No, Not really," Nick said then glaring at Joe.

"Aw what did Joe do this time," Miley said as if she was talking to a child.

"He put super glue on my pillow, so half the night I was trying to get the pillow off my head without ripping any of my hair out," Nick said, Miley and Lilly looked at Joe.

"What I thought it would be funny," Joe said shrugging his shoulders.

"Well it wasn't!" Nick shouted.

"ANYWHO! Lilly guess what?!" Joe said trying to change the subject.

"What?" Lilly asked looking up at Joe.

"I said guess!" Joe said slugging a arm around her shoulders.

"Your secretly the pink power ranger?" Lilly guessed.

"No silly! The-" Joe was cut of by Amber and Ashley.

"Hey Nick!Hey Joe!" Amber and Ashley said together.

"Uh hi..,"Nick said and Joe mumbled 'hey' under his breath puting his arms by his sides.

"So Me and Amber are going to the movies tonight," Ashley started a saying "and we are wonder if you two wanna come with," Amber finished giving Nick and Joe a flirty smile.

"Uh I have a girlfriend sorry," Joe said grabbing Lilly's hand.

"Oh well your single, you wanna?" Amber said turning to Nick.

"I have a girlfriend to.." Nick said causing Miley to frown and Lilly and Joe give him a 'what? look'

"Who?!" Amber and Ashley said together.

"I'm dating.." Nick said looking around then his eyes landed his best friend since 7th grade "Miley!"

Milley's eyes widen at sound of her name "huh?"

"No your not!" Ashley said

"What?psh were dating what are you talking about?" Nick stuttered out.

"prove it!" Amber said crossing her arms then hitting Ashleys arm."Yea prove it!" Ashley said copying Amber.

"Fine!' Nick said grabbing Mileys hand and leaned in slowly.

"Ugh! stop I don't wanna see you guys swap spit!" Amber said walking away with Ashley.

"That was interestering," Joe said to the two teens who just almost kissed.

"yea," Nick said scratching the back of his neck.

_XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx_

**Ok so that was the first chapter, I know it wasn't much. I just wanted to introduce you guys to Miley,Nick,Joe and Lilly and show Joe and Lillys relationship and Nick and Mileys ****friend****ship. Next chapter will be longer, I promise! and Kevin and Oliver and Jackson will be in the next chapter!**

**and I would like to say sorry if I made any grammer mistakes or forgott and I might of forgot c's cause my c key is like being crazy and works when it wants to but I don't think I forgott any c's.**

**welllll noww everyone needs REVIEW!! I wanna see what you guys think and if you like it then I'll update.**

**-HelloTomorrow159 (Nikki)**


	2. Chapter two!

"Where you actually going to kiss me?" Miley asked Nick who was sitting next to her in Chemistry.

"Whats your favorite color?" Nick asked trying to change the subject.Everyone in the school knows Nick is hoplessly in love with Miley even though he has never amit it to anyone besides his mom, Lilly has tried to convince Miley that Nick has a crush on her but ever time the subject came up Miley would start talking about something else ,so Lilly just stopped trying to convince her and just hoped that Nick would just come out with his feeling to MIley. but she knew that wouldn't happen anytime soon.

"Nick," Miley said looking into his eyes,"stop trying to change the subject"

"I'm I'm not I just wanna know what your favorite color is.." Nick said still trying to avoid the question.

"Nick your doing it.." Miley said turning her chair torwards him.

"Doing what?" Nick asked cluelessly even though he knew what he was doing and was working.

"Changing the subject!" Miley said loud enough so that the whole class stoped working on what they were doing and turned to her and Nick.

"What are you looking at!" Miley said making everyone turn back around.

"Someones has a little temper" Nick said tapping her nose.

"Oh shutup!" Miley said then turned her chair away from him.

Nick smiled to himself.

_5mins. later._

"ARG!Just tell me if you were actually were going to kiss me!" Miley said extremely annoyed.

"Ok fine I was.." Nick blushed "Because I'd rather kiss you then hangout with Amber and Ashley anyday," Nick whispered in Mileys ear making a blush rise upon her cheeks.

"You could of told them you didn't want to hangout with them.." Miley said forgetting that Nick has this thing when he can't say no, Joe calls it sayingnophobia.

"Well you know how I am, and saying you were my girlfriend sure got them away," Nick said avoiding eye contact with her cause he was afraid if he looked into her eyes he might get lost in them and blurt out something stupid like 'I wanted to kiss you and I'm kinda bumbed that I didn't'.

"Oh ok, well since thats out of the way,what did you get for number three?" Miley said refering to the work sheet they were suppose to be working on.

"Wana know what I love?"Joe said at lunch.

"What do you love Joe?" Lilly asked smiling sweetly at him.

"Chex Mix," Joe said staring at the little chex square that he was holding inbetween his index finger and his thumb.

"Really?" Lilly said still smiling at him.

"Yea like I wanna have its babies..." Joe said snacking on his chex mix.

"Your such a weirdo" Lilly said shaking her head at him,"but thats why I love you!" Lilly said then pecked him on the lips.

Joe just smiled at her, then relized what she just said," Wait did you just say you love me?"

"Umm..." Lilly 'umed'.

"I love you too" He said whispering into her hair then kissing her.

"Ugh get a room!" Someone said making them seperate.

"I mean really guys do you guys have to do that in public," Nick said walking up them then sitting down across from Joe.

"Hey wheres Miley?" Lilly asked looking around for her.

"She is in the lunch line with Oliver.." Nick said with jealousy in his voice.

"Oh so when are you going tell her your like madly in love with her?" Joe asked still eating his chex mix.

"What are you talking about?" Nick said looking down at his food.

"Comeon Nick the whole school knows you like her," Lilly said sticking her hand in Joe's chex mix bag.

"I don't like Miley!"Nick yelled not knowing Miley was right behind him. She was going sit next to him but she changed her mind and sat next to Lilly instead and Nick notice this.

"Hey Miles." Nick said to Miley but she just ignored him.

"So Lilly wanna come over today?" Miley asked turning to Lilly.

"Um sure." Lilly said noticing the hurt in Miley's eyes.

"I thought we were going to the movies after school?" Nick said sadly but Miley just ignored him again.

"Hey Miley can you come to the bathroom with me?" Lilly asked.

"Yea." Miley said getting up.

Once Miley and Lilly were out of ear shot.

"Miley heard you" Joe said.

"I know that but why is she so mad?" Nick asked.

"She probable thinks you don't like her as a friend either." Joe said.

_with Miley and Lilly._

"Are you ok?" Lilly asked as soon as they entered the bathroom.

"What? Yea except I just found out that one of my best friends doesn't even like me.." Miley said pacing.

"What are you talking about he's like in love with you!" Lilly said putting a hand on Mileys shoulder for she would stop pacing.

"I heard him Lilly." MIley said.

"You heard him saying he doesn't like you more then a friend" Lilly said "Even though he does" She added.

"Ah I feel like an idiot now!" MIley said smaking her palm into her forehead.

_at the lunch table._

"Lilly's probabley explaining it to her right now, So don't worry" Joe said.

"Hey." Lilly said coming up to the table with Miley.Miley took her seat next to Nick.

"We still on for the movies?" Miley ask Nick.

"Of course." Nick said smiling.

* * *

**Ok so this is the second chapter. I really hope you enjoyed it (:**

**REVIEW!**


End file.
